


Playing with Blue Fire

by ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Possession, Demonic Possession, Dreamscapes, Friends With Benefits, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other, Paranoia, Possessive Behavior, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has been freed from this stone tomb and has come back to haunt Dipper! Well sort of... He has lot almost everything and is weak. He only hangs out with Dipper because He's lonely and bored. Things go wrong when Dipper lowers his guard and Bill's strenght starts to grow back. </p><p>(takes place after the show ends while Dipper and mabel are in school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting used to you

Dipper and Mabel went back to go life in California and started middle school.  
Bill was back and he lived in Dippers mind. After somebody, maybe Wendy, found the statue and shook the cursed hand. Bill Had returned but was weak. He only had the capability to go into 1 mind, so he chose Dipper. 

He made his presence small. Only the occasional whispers in the night. It was too quiet. Dipper couldn’t hear him over the sound of his dreams. During the day, Bill did nothing but follow Dipper around. After a while though, the dream demon got bored and lonely so he started calling out to Dipper more in his dreams. 

One night, he noticed. Dipper was a master at the lucid dreams and could tell what was reality and what were his dreams. The voice was different. It couldn’t have been his… it sounded too much like… Oh no. 

“Hello?” Dipper called out, starting to get the impression that he wasn’t alone in his own mind. He paused and heard what sounded like Whispering in the distance. He approached the direction it was coming from. 

“Hey Pine tree…” The familiar voice replied. 

“B-… Bill?” Dipper muttered.  
The triangle presented himself by floating from the sky. Dipper was confused more then scared but he knew all too well what that dream demon could do. He had to be cautious. 

“I thought you were dead.” He stated with no emotion. 

“I was brought back by the power of the axolotl and the shake of a hand.” Bill explain calmly as he floated down to be at equal level with Dipper. 

“Then why are you here?” Dipper asked. 

“My dimension was destroyed. It’s why I wanted to bring the weirdness from my dimension to yours.” He closed his eye. “I failed tho and was imprisoned in stone until the axolotl decided it was ok to release and initiated the CipherHunt. A human shook my hand and I was set free. I’m weak tho. I’ve lost all the power I had, my army, my home…. I still have a little bit of influence over the mind scape though.” 

“Yeah but why are you in my head? I didn’t shake your hand!” 

Bill looked at Dipper. He was embarrassed. “You didn’t but… I can’t interact with people I haven’t made deals with. So I wondered the mind scape for a while, just observing. It was boring not being able to interact with anybody. My powers are so weak now that I can only enter the minds of those I have made deals with, I’m very limited. Ford would never let me follow him around and Gideon is just isn’t interesting. There only you Dipper. You are the only one who was able to take me back and not throw me away and you are fun to talk too!” 

It took some persuading to convince Dipper to let him stick around. The rules were that Bill couldn’t possess anybody (it didn’t really matter since Bill wasn’t strong enough to do it anyway)and he had to leave his mind when Dipper wanted to think of things he didn’t want Bill to see. 

Bill didn’t act like he used too. He was much more humble and grounded. He didn’t dare do anything that would get Dipper mad. Dipper expected teasing and trickery but none of that happened. Bill was honest and quiet. He had lost everything. He had no power so his confidence was gone too. Seeing the dream demon in this state was just pathetic. The only reason why Dipper let the triangle follow him around was because he pitied him. Bill knew. Every thought Dipper had, Bill could hear. He also knew just how cautious Dipper was trying to be around Bill. He felt grateful that despite all the things Bill had done, Dipper was a caring enough guy to let him stick around. He did not forgive him though. He never would. 

\-------  
It had been a few weeks. They had gotten comfortable enough with each other that Bill would be himself just a bit more and Dipper let his guard down a little more and he liked Bill company. Bill used his powers to help out. He could tell Dipper if somebody was lying, if there was anybody with a crush on him, tell him to answers to questions on tests. Dipper didn’t like the cheating or having a advantage over others but Bill convinced him it was ok over time. Dipper didn’t use his help all the time though. He didn’t want to become dependant and only used it modestly. 

\-----  
A month later, Dipper Had developed the sense to tell when Bill was in or out of this mind. It like was being able to feel when somebody left or entered a room with hearing or seeing them… It was freaky at first when he noticed Bill was absent but eventually the feeling became natural. Bill left rarely, but when he was gone, he was gone for long periods of time. 

During the day, Bill didn’t interact with Dipper too much, even if he was in his mind. He knew better than too distract Dipper from his school work and regular life events. Instead most of the interaction happened at night during his dreams. Dipper was already good at lucid dreaming but Bill made things funner. Of course, when he woke up, like any other dream, their nightly adventures would be forgotten but it was a think he knew was happening and looked forward too every night. 

During the dreams, Dipper would ask Bill questions about the dimensions and with his projection powers, Bill would show him anything. Sometimes, Bill would take the form of a father stylish human. He wore a yellow and white tuxedo with his signature black bow tie and top hat. His hear was bright blond with the lower side of it being brown. He used this to show off more expression and to make Dipper more comfortable. It made Dipper feel a bit flustered though. 

“I didn’t know that a human bill would be so damn hot!” He thought to himself hoping Bill wouldn’t hear but of course he could. 

They went on doing their adventures. Bill didn’t use the form all the time, but seeing how much Dipper liked it, He used it more and more. 

\------  
As time went on, Dipper used more and more of Bill’s help to get ahead in life. It was like having you’re own guardian angel. He used Bill to tell him about the future though. It helped him make more educated guess. Dipper had set a list of rules that restricted him from going over board with Bill but on ever level which he was allowed to use his aid, he would exploit his “secret friend” as much as he could. He was convinced he was playing it safe but anything involving Bill was playing with fire. Too bad he couldn’t see that any more. He too deep into it now. 

On the other hand, Bill was back to acting like he used to except less sadistic and mean. He was snarky, sarcastic and teased Dipper at any opportunity. He still didn’t interact with Dipper during the day but the second the boy lay his head on that pillow, Bill showed up all too eager to make sassy comments about Dipper’s day. 

Dipper got used to Bill’s human form. He liked both of Bills form but when it came to interacting with the forms, he enjoyed more going on adventures with the human Bill.


	2. That's too personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns to not trigger bill's temper

Dipper felt the feeling of Bill leaving more and more now. Some times it was multiple times in the day. He didn’t think much of it at first. Bill was allowed to leave, in fact he was welcomed to do so. But after the first few days, Dipper’s alarms were going off. He felt the feeling multiple times during a hour.

“Just what is he doing??” He thought to himself when Bill wasn’t around. His Imagination ran wild thinking of all the bad things Bill could be up too. He had a hard time concentrating on his school work. When he felt that Bill was back he Told Bill to stay.    
“Oh Pine tree I thought our play time was only at night.” Bill chuckled but only Dipper could hear. 

“Yeah but I want to talk to you so just wait until the bell and I can stop working!” Dipper said to Bill with out moving his lips. He didn’t need to speak out loud to communicate with Bill since it was all in mind scape so all dialogue from Dipper was just his thoughts. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stay Pine tree.” Bill assured. He was in his triangle form during the day. He only used the Human form to interact with Dipper during the night. Bill liked his regular form better anyway but to other humans, he knew he had to use the other one so he could come across as more charming. It didn’t bother him though, to Bill, it was just another tactic. 

The bell rang and very unlike Dipper, he was the first to spring out of there. The behavior even surprised Mabel. He hid in a bathroom stall. Lowered the seat on to the toilet and sat over it’s cover with his legs crossed in the meditation position. The moment he closed his eyes, He was transported into his own mind. 

He saw the wicked triangle standing in front of him. He stood up to confront him.   “Tell what you do when you leave my mind.” Dipper demanded. 

“Woah, woah, kid.” Bill chuckled, extending his arms out. “It’s personal business. Like how you ask me to leave.”

“I’m sorry but if I recall correctly, one of the rules we agreed on was that you’d answer any of my questions.” Dipper pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Bill rubbed the space under his eye but also over his bow tie. “The total honesty at all times, right? Yeah…” He answered his own question. “Fine” He sighed.   
Dipper crossed his arms and gave a stern look. 

“Well, I’ve gotten bored of observing your school, Pine tree. I can’t interact with anybody besides you and I can’t do that during the day so I just sit there in the back of you mind, trying to not bother you. So lately, I’ve been exploring the earth. Ya know know how if you draw me on anything, it becomes like my “eyes”, right? So, I’ve been watching your folks back at Gravity Falls. They are all doing well by the way. I’ve also been traveling the earth and visiting all the places! Of course, I’m doing this all from the mind scape so nobody from your dimension except you can see me” Bill explain casually. 

“Alright then.” Dipper said. He was mostly satisfied by this answer but still a little weary. “The bell is going to ring soon and I got to go back to-” He didn’t even have the time to finish the sentence as the bell rung loudly, indicating the middle time between classes where the students had to get their stuff out of their locker was over. He ran out of the stall and in a hurry, got his books and ran off to class.

\---------  
Dipper was now used to the frequent feeling of Bill leaving his body. He was less worried when his partner was absent for the whole day, only to appear as he feel asleep. It seemed natural now. Besides, Bill was only able to interact with those who he had made deals with, so there was very little chance Bill was interacting with anybody other than Dipper. 

As for the dreams, Dipper was getting bored of talking about the dimensions. Well, it was very fascinating but his curiosity was shifting and drove Dipper to pursue different directions. Directions like learning the most he could about Bill. He wrote about the dimensions when he woke up before he forgot all about the dreams. He had filled up entire note book on it now. He told his family that it was just to catalogue his dreams but it was a lie. He was planning to learn as much as he could about The dimensions and then send the documents to Stanford for verification since he had been there first time. But how could he explain how he got all this information? There was no way around lying to Ford about the awakening of Bill Cipher in this one. He didn’t want to tell anybody about this though since they’d freak out. But maybe if he wrote about Bill, it would lessen their concerns… 

So in their dreams, He strived to ask about Bill. He seemed to forget to do so but when he remembered and ask something like “What would the zodiac wheel would have done if it worked?” Bill would reply with “Oh look at the time.” and snap his fingers. Dipper would wake up in his bed in the morning and be unable to fall back to sleep. Bill’s unwillingness to cooperate just motivated him to keep going. 

\-----------  
After night after night of persistent enterogations from Dipper and Dodging questions from Bill, the game of cat and mouse was slowly getting results. Bill was starting to open up. Just a bit more every night. 

“I was the lowest in my dimension.”  
“They mistreated me, so I showed them how I felt and didn’t hold back.”   
“My dimension is flat and boring. It was so stale. I was sick of it.”   
“I hated everyone!”   
“I couldn’t take it anymore, so I lashed out.” 

Those were the things Bill said at first. He wrote down any quote he thought was important. It was clues that Dipper had figure but Bill came clean one night. 

The atmostphere was tense and angry. Dipper was afraid of what Bill might do. He was in his regular form with his back facing Dipper. He wouldn’t stare back at him after he asked the question. Dipper was starting to regret asking in the first place. It was the simplest question you could ask a person. 

“Where did you come from?

It was odd that Dipper had never thought to ask that until now but he definitly didn’t regret the delay. 

Bill turned to face Dipper. He didn’t even try to hide his anger. His eye flashed with images of polygons burning in blue flames, the destruction of a world and Bill Taking pleasure in torturing those poor souls. He then spoke but in a heavy booming voice:

“I KILLED THEM. I KILLED THEM ALL. I DESTROYED EVERYTHING.” 

There was the sound of a thunder clap that was so loud that it hurt to hear. Then Bill disappeared and the imaginary land that they were in faded to black. The rest of the night, Dipper did not dream. It was only over whelming darkness until dawn. 

Dipper had learned to stop asking personal questions from then on.


	3. Happy hour to Pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get drunk.Well, only bill does.

Bill was more touchy then usual. He smiled a lot in his human form but that was normal for Bill. What isn’t normal is the… flirtatious remarks? Odd. It looked like he was flirting but Bill’s unusual behavior made it hard to decipher (Pun intended). One particular dream, was one where he was the one asking the questions. 

“The human race is boring. It’s like staring at ants build their civilization and awaiting their inivitable demise.” Bill said slyly. He was in his human form that night. “But out of all the humans, you aren’t boring. You’re so fascinating~” 

“Uh… thank you Bill.” Dipper blushed. 

“You’re welcome, Pine tree.” Bill winked. He slung his arm around Dipper’s shoulders. “So, Why hasn’t a handsome kid like you got a girlfriend yet? I know all the other females of your species are stupid but there has to be at least one of them that isn’t blind!” 

“Uh…” Dipper said. “I don’t know.” 

“I see you’re uncomfortable. Let’s make this place more suitable for guys like us!” And with the snap of his fingers, a decorative room appeared, full of ornate furniture. It looked like a room ripped out of the NorthWest Manor. Bill And Dipper were sat on a chesterfield with drinks in their hands. 

“What is this?” Dipper asked. 

“Champagne.” Bill drank it all in one sip then threw the glass to the floor. It shattered to pieces. “Don’t worry, in the mind there are no rules. You don’t need to be a adult to drink. Also, this won’t affect your physical being at all.” 

Dipper drank but only sips. They chit-chatted. Dipper didn’t even notice that he was wearing the same tuxedo he was wearing during the sock opera. 

“So what’s the occasion for this?” Dipper questioned, changing the subject.   
“To thank you for taking me under your wing, Pine tree.” Bill Smiled. This one being the rare smiles that didn’t make him look evil or smug. 

“Oh well… it’s nothing” Dipper replied. 

“But it is something. I was lost directionless. I had nobody to turn too but you and you had so many reasons to turn me away. After all I did, I was shocked you let me stay at all…” Bill said. “I don’t know what made you thrust me but I’m so happy you do!” 

Bill leaned in for a hug but Dipper Pushed him away. 

“Just to make it clear, I don’t thrust you and I will never forgive you for what you did.” Dipper stated sternly. 

Bill’s expression changed from happy to forlorn. “Oh…” He muttered. “Can I try making it up to you?” 

“I don’t think you’ll be able too.” Dipper said. 

“I could try.” Bill teased, trying to lighten the mood. Dipper’s emotionless gaze didn’t change tho. It hadn’t worked as well as he hoped. He let out a sigh. “Look… My life is riddled with mistakes. You do things to change your life and get better but it all comes crashing down on you. I’ve had my whole world destroyed twice. The first time it was my fault, my doing. The second, it was my fault but somebody else’s doing.” Dipper knew he was referring to how he defeated his weirdmagenon. “You’re lucky. You young so you still have yet to fuck up your life and you’re human so you won’t live long. If ever you do fuck up, you’ll suffer for a short amount of time. ...Unlike me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dipper said. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“Don’t apologize for my mistakes.” Bill snapped. 

“if you were a human how old would you be?” Dipper asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I’m young but also at a mature age for my species… So 22.” Bill replied, spawning in another glass of champagne and taking a sip. 

“Wow, that’s younger then I thought.” 

“Well, I have lived for over thousands of years, Pine tree.” Bill said. He started to chuckle to himself. 

“what’s so funny?”   
“Despite my age, a 13 year old human is and will always be much wiser then I’ll ever be. Even at the end of my life.” Bill took another sip. “I’m just bound to repeat the same mistakes.” 

“But just don’t! You know this is wrong and you want to stop, so why don’t you? All you have to do is just stop and do something different!” Dipper exclaimed in annoyance. He sipped from the glass. The flavor of this drink was just superb. 

“Because falling back into habit is easier and also because the path of destruction is the funnest path to ride on. Most paths require some effort to get on like the path to success but not this one. The only payment required is your friends…. then your family…. and once you’ve lost all that, you’ve lost your home.” Bill ginned wickedly. 

“But who would ever want that!?” Dipper couldn’t understand Bill’s logic.

“A lot of people do sadly. In exchange, the path gives you pleasure and power but only if you follow it all the way to the end and succeed. It’s a gamble, and you risk losing more then winning.” Bill spoke from experience. 

There was a silence between the two. It felt like an eternity to Dipper but Bill was happy they weren’t talking. Dipper broke the silence by asking a scary question:  
“Do you want to change?” 

Bill took some time to think. He was always impulsive and said whatever came to mind, unless he was trying to manipulate somebody. This pause was unusual for him. It was so out of character. He put the glass to the floor and grabbed the bottle. He swung the bottom up and Started to chug it down to Dipper’s dismay. When he finished, he said: “No.” 

Another awkward silence. This time, broken by Bill. 

“I-i wanted this to -hic- be a cheery, happy hour but now it’ssss a pity paaartyie.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Diiiiipper…” Bill slurred. “I’m sorry.” 

“I… still don’t forgive you.” Dipper replied with no emotion. 

“Nooo…. Not for that, but for -hic- this.” Bill stammered. 

“Oh it’s fine.” Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’m just waiting for the alarm clock to wake me up.

“It’s only 2 am out there. It’ll be a while.” Bill replied. 

“You can leave if you want too. Just let it fade to black, like you did last time and go. I’ll be fine.” Dipper bitterly suggested. 

“No. I can’t do that.” 

“Well why not!?” 

“Because I don’t want too. I want to be with you.” This statement made Dipper blush but a little bit. He didn’t talk back to him. 

“Dipper?” Bill nudged closer to Dipper. He put a hand on the boy’s thigh. “Did you ever -hic- miss me after I died?’ 

“No.” He stated harshly. “Not ever.” 

“did you ever think of me? Because I thought of you a lot…. -hic- whennn I was awoken, that is…” Bill clarified. 

“Why me?” Dipper removed the hand from his lap but Bill just replaced it there and nudged even closer. 

“Because you’re special. You have a destiny ahead of you. Every other -hic- human isss like a she-eep. They will all live the same boring life, but not you.” 

“what about Mabel?” Dipper asked.

“She will follow you until the end, but she won’t be all that a-amazing…. like you.” Bill smiled. “You’re bound to do great things.” he kissed Dipper on the cheek.

“Thanks I guess.” He wasn’t flattered at all. More annoyed. Bill was acting off. 

“You’re lucky to be free. I can only roam the mind scape but if i had a physical form of my own, Id be able to use my powers freely.” Bill whined.

“You tried to destroy my dimension when you got them.” Dipper groaned. 

“I know. The mind scape is so empty. Now that there isn’t a portal for me to go home in, I’m stuck here.” He said. “It’s like pergatory.” 

“you deserve to be in hell.” Dipper insulted with out any remorse or shame in his voice, just anger. 

“I know. I’m priviledged to be here. I deserve a much worse punishment.” Bill admitted. “I have a surprise for you tomorow.”

“what is it?” Dipper asked, now he was intrigued.   “Tomorow is saturday. You won’t have school.Permission to interact with you during the day?” 

“Yea.” Dipper agreed. 

“Good. I just have to go finish the final touches!” He transformed back into his triangular self. “I’m gonna let you sleep in the dark for the rest of the night! by the way, you can just lucid dream in there if you want too. I have no real powers over your mind. REMEMBER! THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, REALITY IS A ILLUSION, BUY GOLD! BYYYYYYYYYYYE!” he screamed as he dispeared. The mansion setting faded to black. Dipper felt Bill Ciper leave his mind.


	4. Is it worth the sacrafice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: I am using the (tumblr) Life-Writer’s interpretation of bill because i find him to be the best looking out of all of them.

Saturday, 11 am. A knock was heard at the door. Mabel skipped while swing her arms to the door and opened it with out asking. She saw a boy who looked about 15 leaning against the wall of the entrance outside. She could tell he originally had tanned skin but was sickly and pale. He wore some ripped up black jeans and a dirty black hoodie despite the hot temperature. He looked off. The bags under his eyes made it evident that he had slept very poorly the night before. The only thing that looked good on him was his stylish blond hair whipped to the left side and the rest of his hair being dark brown. 

“Hello there, stranger!” Mabel exclaimed. “Who are you?” 

“A friend of Dipper’s. We organized a get together for today. May I speak to him by any chance?” The mysterious teenager asked. “Oh and by the way, I didn’t know he had such a pretty sister~” He winked. 

She put her hand up to her mouth and giggled. “Oh you~ I didn’t didn’t Dipper had such smooth talking friends… I’ll get him for you. She turned around and yelled. “DIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEER! THERES SOMEBODY HERE TO SEE YOU!” 

Dipper was startled. “who would ever come to see me?” He thought as he ran out of his room to join them don stairs. He stopped when he saw the boy smiling wildly back at him. He didn’t reconise that person… 

“It’s a friend of yours from school! He said you planned a play-date!” Mabel explained. He didn’t reconise that person though… It was a lie. But before he could tell Mabel, she had already pushed him outside. “C’mon Dippy~ you’re such a shut in, ya got to go out more or else you’ll turn into a hermit like great uncle Ford!” She teased and he pushed him out. 

“But Ma-” She shut the door in his face. Dipper was alone now with the crazy looking teenager. 

“Dipper. I’ll explain everything, just follow me.” The boy grabbed Dipper’s hand and started sprinting to the old park they lived near by too. It was kind of in a remote location, You had to go out of you’re way to get there because it was near by but in a place where nobody wanted to go… It was next to the house that was rumored to be haunted. Nobody (except Dipper who loved the paranormal) would ever go there. It was a empty and eery park where strange things were said to take place during the night. They completely alone over there. 

The boy with the half golden hair looked around. “Good.” he whispered to himself. He let go of Dipper’s hand. “So…Don’t freak out but I have a body now. I’m only borrowing it.”   
“Uh… what?” Dipper stammered. 

The boy let out a small giggle. “It’s me silly. I knew you wouldn’t reconise me….” 

That made it click in Dipper’s mind. He flared up. “WHAT? YOU TOOK POSSESSION OF THAT INNOCENT KID!” 

“oh he wasn’t innocent.” Bill Pulled up his sleeve, revealing all the cuts and scars on the arm. “I caught this kid at the right moment. If It weren’t for me, He would have killed himself a few days ago. I offered to put him on the right path, get him off drugs and improve his life.” 

“And what did you ask for in exchange?” Dipper furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

“Just a puppet i could play with on the week ends. He didn’t didn’t mind. I’m helping him so this isn’t much to give back.” Bill assured. 

They spent the rest of the day bickering over the morality of this but in the end, It didn’t really matter. Bill still got his way. It seemed much happier because of it too. Earlier, he expressed how miserable he was being alone in the mind scape but now tat he had a body he could borrow for the week ends, it seemed like everything was sunshine and rainbows for Bill.

\-----  
Their visits to the park became a weekly things. Every week end, Bill would meet Dipper at his house and together they’d hang out at the isolated park. The children who saw them thought they were insane or brave to go to such a place so frequently. Mabel was glad that Dipper was getting out of the house. Not only was he getting some fresh air but also she could have parties with her gal pals and not have to worry about her brother telling them to leave. 

Bill was personalizing his new “toy”. He got body art. A tattoo of the zodiac wheel on the back, a symbol of the Ouroboros on his arm, and the Symbols that Stan had on his back but on his right shoulder. He also “bought” a tuxedo like the one he wore in the mind scape. All in all, he was making this kid look the way his human form did in the mind scape. It was working, it was identical to his form except a lot younger. 

Dipper still didn’t trust Bill enough to keep that boy safe. He said that he only took control of the boy on the week ends but he could have been lying. Also, Bill never told Dipper about who the kid was. He always got offended saying “just think of this body as a extention of myself!” or he’d dodge the questions. 

“You should stop. Did that kid give you permission to cover his body in tattoos?” Dipper asked. 

“My toy obliged to all the terms and services.” Bill replied slyly. 

“Well, the body looks like it’s healthier so I can’t say you aren’t doing any harm to him…. but it’s what you’re doing with him that worries me. What do you do when I’m not around?” Dipper questioned. 

“I personalize him but I’m done that now, he looks like my projection of the human me, so that project is finished. When you’re at school, I visit him. See how he’s doing. If he’s thinking of taking drugs or cutting again, I stop him and give him a pep talk to motivate him. It takes a lot of talking since he’s such a downer. Sometimes, He lets me take controle of his body so I can help him make friends. Basicly, I’m his personal health couch.” Bill explained with full hearted honesty because of the rules he and Dipper had made. If that rule wasn’t in place, he would have cut out chunks of information. Sure, Dipper wouldn’t be able to tell if he was leaving something out or just flat out lying but he didn’t want to risk ruining their bond. Dipper still didn’t trust him after all he did in Gravity Falls. One wrong move and Dipper would tell Ford everything and work on a plan to kill him again. 

“I don’t think it’s right for you to be in his body.” Dipper said flatly. 

“Oh.” Bill grinned. “You know, you could make a deal that over runs this one and I could leave him, right?” 

“I could?” 

“Yes…” he hissed. “All you got to do is make a deal with me, allowing me to do everything I do to him but on YOUR body~”

“So I’d have to give my body up to you?” Dipper asked disapointedly. 

“Yep!” He leaned him closer to Dipper. Getting close enough for it to become uncomfortable. “Do you really want that, Pine tree?” 

“Should I scraficed myself for this stranger? Well… who knows what he’d do to me… And so far, if he isn’t lying to me, he seems to be doing a good job with him. He doesn’t look injured at all…” Dipper reasoned to himself. 

“No…” He said finally, turning his gaze away out of shame. He felt like he was doing the wrong thing but he didn’t want the whole “Bipper” insident to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did it again  
> I made you believe we're more than just friends  
> Oh baby  
> It might seem like a crush  
> But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
> 'Cause to lose all my senses  
> That is just so typically me  
> Oh baby, baby  
> Oops, I did it again  
> I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
> Oh baby, baby  
> Oops, you think I'm in love  
> That I'm sent from above  
> I'm not that innocent


	5. Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill ruines Dipper's "first time". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They started getting chummy with each other. Bill and Dipper’s friendship taking off. They started hanging out at home. Bill told Mabel his name was “Kevin” so she wouldn’t reconize him. Whether or not this was the name of the boy Bill was possessing was made unclear. Tho their friendship was now very intimate, Bill not sharing information about the boy was still a point of contentions between the two. 

As the weeks went on though, Bill made some advances. Just the typical flirty remarks. One particular weekend, things escalated to another level… 

Dipper was reading his journal and Bill was just fiddling around with something in the corner. Bill stopped though and quietly creeped behind to Dipper with out making a sound. Then, he hugged Dipper from behind, surprising his victim. 

“What was that for?” Dipper cried out. 

“Hey- you’re reacting to this as though i wacked ya for no reason! This is just a hug. Relax, pine tree!” Bill whined. 

“Let go of me!” Dipper struggled to get free but Bill just held on to him harder. 

“I will never let go!” Bill snickered. He Put his hand over Dippers mouth.”Shhhhhh”. He whispered into Dipper’s ear. “Shooting star is near by and nether I or you want her to find out about this.” Dippers thought started racing. If he wasn’t nervous before, he was certainly now. Bill whipping him around so that they faced each other and kissed him straight on the lips. Dipper would of pulled out of it if he wasn’t in total shock- also Bill was holding on very strong. 

Bill pulls out after a few second. “Man, I’ve always wanted to do that!” Bill exclaimed. “As a triangle, I can do this in my original form and it looks so weird when you humans do it. I’ve been wanting to try ever since I saw it when examining your species thousands of years ago.” 

“Y-you… wasted my first kiss on your little experiment!?” Dipper pushed Bill off the bed. 

Bill hit the ground and let out a “Ohf!”. He sprung up and winked. “Oh c’mon Pine tree, Just admit it! You enjoyed it~” 

“NO!” Dipper blushed as he shouted. He was pretty loud and Mabel heard him. He burst into the room, over dramatically like always when he thought something bad was happening.

“WHATS GOING ON?!” Mabel said so loudly, it was practically a scream. 

“N-nothing!” Dipper said defensively. A bead of sweat pouring down from his head to his neck. 

“We were just playing a game and I cheated so Dipper got mad. Nothing to worry about.” Bill explain nonchalantly. “Oh by the way, are those new earings?” He winked. 

“Nope. They’re the same ones i wore last time you were here” Mabel smiled back. “Nice try though!” He walked out of the room and closed the door on her way out.

“Shoot!” Bill cursed to himself as she left. “I messed up that one.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

Dipper slapped Bill. Bill seemed to know he was going to do that though and wasn’t fazed at all. 

“Hit me baby one more time~” he sang. 

“First kisses are supposed to be special occasions with special people! I know i sound like Mabel when I say that but it’s true.” Dipper turned away from Bill. Looking sad and defeated. “...and you ruined mine.” 

“Don’t worry kid! At least you still have your virginity!” Bill cackled. 

“GET OUT!” Dipper pointed to the door. “AND YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK TONIGHT TO HAUNT MY DREAMS.” 

Bill knew he would get a strong reaction out of Dipper. He thought he wouldn’t care but he did. It still managed to surprise him that Dipper demanded he leave. He just stood there in shock for a while. Waiting for something… 

“YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT!” Dipper demanded. 

Bill just walked out. He left the room and walked past Mabel. 

“What happened?” He asked in concern. 

“Don’t sweat it.” Bill said as he kept walking by, not even looking at her. He just exited the house and walked back to where the boy’s house. 

The walk home had reflections about the day. He didn’t beat himself to much about it though. With his almost infinite knowledge, he knew for a fact that Dipper would come around. In fact, he saw something like this taking place again in the future. He would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane by Mr Ms is a very good song.


	6. Gambling Man - The OverTones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes back into Dipper's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite songs, Gambling man by the overtones.

Just like food, you don’t you liked being held until you actually experience it first. Humans have a innate longing for affection. It’s a natural desire to want to be in love with somebody and be held by them. Hugs and cuddling give us a feeling of being safe, secure and most of all, being loved. Dipper believed that he didn’t need all that fluff. He had survived his whole life with out it, so did it matter if he skipped out of it? He did want to get a girlfriend eventually but he never craved the physical aspect of it. But that hug and Kiss that Bill gave him awoken those feelings from deep in his heart. 

At first he was in denial. Then it turned to dread and fear. There was a half of him who knew that Bill was dangerous and not to be trusted yet the other didn’t care and wanted him to do it again over and over again. 

When Dipper told him to eave, he was expecting Bill to come back a day later but he never did. Bill was gone for THE WHOLE WEEK. He never felt the feeling of Bill’s return to his mind scape. This let off a ton of alarms in his head. At first, Bill told him that his powers were weak. He was restricted to only interacting to those he had made deals in the past with. Unless the boy (“Kevin”) had made a deal in the past with Bill, he couldn’t have been able to interact with him! Unless… his powers were growing back to their full strength? Oh no… The thought of that terrorized Dipper. 

Meanwhile with Bill, He was constantly surveying the boy he was taking possession of. He was taking his role as “life couch” seriously. So much so he had lost track of the days. When he realized he had left Dipper for 5 days he knew that a visit was over due. 

“Tomorow is going to be saturday so he might be expecting me to visit him as kevin again.” Bill thought to himself. “Yeah. I should go.” 

\------------  
The day came and Bill took possession of the body and walked over to Dipper’s house. He knocked on the door, and for the first time it was Dipper who opened. it. 

“Hey th-” Bill couldn’t even finish his sentence before Dipper grabbed the collar and dragged into Dipper (Mabel)’s room. He slammed the door behind them.

“Where were you!?” Dipper asked with a great deal of anxiety and concern. 

“Woah woah, Chill out pine tree!” Bill put up his arms as a means to defend himself. “I was just giving you some space. You seemed really angry!” 

“You’re omnipotent! You should have known I would get worried sick!” Dipper barked back 

“I know a lot of things but not everything!” Bill rebutted. 

“Yeah but you knew! ...right?” 

“….Yeah I knew…” Bill admitted. 

“Whatever.” Dipper crossed his arms. “At least you’re back. Do ever do this again.” 

Bill smirked. “You missed me, didn’t cha? C’mon. Admit it, you missed me.” He teased and poked his friend.    
“Yea! I did! so what?” Dipper snapped back. 

“Oh~ that means you like being around. I thought I was a nuisance.” Bill snickered. 

“You are sometimes.” Dipper rolled his eyes as he tried to hide a smile. 

“So what’s up with you lately?” Bill inquired. 

“Uh… Just thinking about stuff, Doing home work. The typical stuff. Nothing change.” Dipper replied. 

“I know you want it~” Bill wiggled his eye brows and winked.

“Uh… want what?” Dipper’s body stiffened. 

“To do it again. I can see it in your eyes.” Bill grinned. “eyes are a gate way to the soul. A way to see a person’s truest desires.”

“Well they’re liars!” Dipper spat back nervously.

“they never lie. But do you want to do it again?” Bill asked this time. Showing a hint of his more caring side. Dipper was too flustered to respond. He was blushing hard. He gulped and gave a small nod of approval. Bill leaned in slowly this time and gave him a small peck on the lips. “there you go.” He said as it was over. 

“I-I was expecting more.” Dipper stammered. 

“It’ll be more comfortable if me do that on the bed instead of standing up.” Bill winked. 

Dipper swallowed his nervousness and his remaining dignity as Bill wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Directed them both to the bed, where they sat down. Bill kissed Dipper again. They didn’t use tung, only pecks on the lips and cheeks. Bill carressed Dipper and ran his hand through his hair. 

Dipper felt weird he was kissing another boy but it felt so good so he tried to ignore it. With his eyes shut tight, he didn’t really kiss back, he just sat there as Bill did all the work. He was too nervous to even try anything. 

Bill on the other hand, would open his eyes from time to time to look at his handy work. It made him proud seeing the body who once held him “captive” in his mind scape and assisted in his demise just sit there pathetically like that, just taking everything he was doing to him. It was like beating him and watching him take all the hits. Bill was playing a new game. Different from his regular kind. This was a odd experiment that he wanted to see unroll. Instead of physical torture, why not mental torture? Well, he’s done that before but this time, he wants to execute it in a different way. Why not try killing somebody with kindness instead? No.. that’s to much of a wait. Sure, Bill had played the waiting game before but this time, he didn’t want too. the strength of humanity is love. He had used it’s weakness (hatred) in the past. Why not try use love against them? 

If Bill were honest and open, he’d tell you he didn’t have a plan. He was just playing around. He was a gambling man who loved to play with risk. This time, he had already lost everything so it wouldn’t hurt to play. He had nothing to loose, right? ...Right?


	7. Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper takes the first step into unknown territory and cannot turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: I have to wear a hat inside because the sun is so bright outside and my widow has no curtains lol

Dipper tried to keep his head screwed in tightly but every weekend visit, Bill would unscrew it out and shatter his thoughts. At night, Bill still stayed in his dreams. He presented himself more as his regular triangular self. He didn’t need that human persona he made for himself now that he had a blood and flesh body for his own. Even if he was a triangle, Bill still managed to flirt. He didn’t do any touching, even if he did, Dipper wouldn’t be able to feel it in his dreams. No, instead he would do his regular one liners, give him flowers that turned out to have something dark inside, and the projection of hearts in the air. 

Dipper wanted to keep a safe distance away from Bill but that didn’t last long. Bill roped him in mercilessly. Dipper went from a well grounded guy to being hopelessly infatuated with Bill. He was always awaiting for school to finish and go to sleep so he can meet Bill again. He awaited for the end of the week so He could hang out with Bill again and get kissed again. 

However, he knew he was in a bad situation. He was at the mercy of Bill’s intentions. He would have to try to break free from this but he couldn’t. He loved this so much despite how dangerous this whole situation was. it was like be addicted to a drug that was so unhealthy it was toxic. 

Dipper also feared Mabel finding out of this. They always hid in their shared room. She was allowed to walk in at any moment and she could very much do so when it was strangely quiet… Even worse than that, her seeing them make out and later finding out that his best friend Kevin was Bill Cipher the whole time. Not only would be be teased for being gay but also be considered a traitor for falling in love with their mortal enemy! 

But he didn’t try to stop it. Last time he tried to protest, Bill pined him down to the bed and Kissed him until he stopped talking. Dipper was turned on by that and he was so glad that Bill didn’t notice. 

He did though. He just didn’t do anything about it. 

Dipper would try to hide the fact he really liked Bill by not hugging back, not kissing back, not replying to his jokes, rolling his eyes at those flirty one liners, etc. 

Bill knew he was covering it up though. That’s why he kept going. He wanted Dipper’s protective wall to snap like a toothpick. So he kept up with the romance… And one day his efforts paid off. 13 year old boys don’t exactly have the best logic but Dipper was more rational then the average boy and more intelligent too. To make Dipper break like this was a true feat! But not really to Bill, it was just another game well played for him. He has done so much more in the past but he still couldn’t help but feel proud about this. 

They went back to that eery park and hid in a old abandoned tree house built by somebody they didn’t know. The tree house was meant for children so it was small and a tight fit for both of them but it was fine. It was weirdly intimate sitting so close to somebody else while. Bill was just reading Dipper’s book over his should when Dipper suddenly put it down and turned around to face Bill. He practically jumped at Bill to hug him. Then he kissed him on the cheek. 

“I love you Bill.” Dipper said. 

Bill knew that this would happen but he was still surprised by how suddenly that happened. He hid his shock however and replace it by a smug grin. 

“I’m glad you like me, Pine tree! You’ve been leaving me feeling kinda lonely.” Bill replied. 

“But do you like me too?” He asked 

Bill was better at this game then he originally thought. He had won over Dipper but a lot more then he thought. He blushed hard. Not sure what to say. He liked Dipper but in a way a child loves their toys. He wasn’t in love with Dipper. It was weird to be in love with a human… But Dipper wasn’t that bad of a guy. He liked Dipper as a close friend. Bill was a rebel. He loved to do the crazy impossible things that seemed so strange… so why not give this a try?     
“Yes. I do.” He replied like a husband would when getting married. He kissed Dipper’s forehead. 

“Good.” Dipper nodded. He turned back to continue reading his book like nothing ever happened. He knew what he did was the stupidest thing he had ever done but it felt so liberating. “God…” He thought to himself. “what have i done? What the hell did I just do!?” He tried to hide his conflicted feelings and drown them in the words of this interesting book but it didn’t work. Bill would often glance at Dipper face, reading the emotional termoil the boy was going through while reading his book. Bill grinned like a maniac. 

“Oh this is going to be fun!” Bill thought. “I can’t wait to see how this’ll play out."


End file.
